fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Action! Pretty Cure Super Heroines 6
Action! Pretty Cure Super Heroines 6 (アクシュン！プリキュアスーパーヘローインズシックス Akushon! Purikyua Sūpā Herōinzu Shikkusu) is a fanseries by Cure Wonder. It is about six girls whose powers were awakened and became Pretty Cure to protect their hometown and Earth. Plot Six girls were given powers when they were babies by the Powerlets from Dareka Common Universe, but these powers would only awaken until they were 18 because they would be old enough to fight off the organization from Maul Abdul and the denizens would be completely ready to protect Earth by then. When the members of Maul Abdul's organization are planning to invade Earth before the girls reached the age of 18, Chikara and her siblings, who were the Powerlets, appeared to the girls in their dreams and set their powers to awaken as soon as Maul Abdul arrives on Earth. Now the six girls become Pretty Cure to fight off this threat. Will they be strong enough to fight off Maul Abdul and protect Earth? Characters Pretty Cure Izumi Eiko (泉えいこ Izumi Eiko)/ Cure Flash (キュアフラッシュ Kyua Furasshu) Intro: "The charming, flashing light! The Blinding Cure Flash!" Attacks: Flash Beam, Flash Beam Blinding, Flash Distraction Transformation Device and Weapon: Action Cure Compact and Flash Pact Voiced by: Hirano Aya Eiko is a very spontaneous and energetic thirteen year old girl with a lively personality. She enjoys having fun and likes to lead, doing so with enthusiasm. She has immense charisma which she uses to her advantage and can convince others to do just about anything she wants them to do. Eiko has a very distinctive bright smile. Sato Akiko (佐藤あきこ Sato Akiko)/ Cure Aether (キュアイーサー Kyua Īsā) Intro: "The shining, sparkling aura of light! The Glimmering Cure Aether!" Attacks: Aether Wall, Aether Wall Counter, Aether Healing Transformation Device and Weapon: Action Cure Compact and Aether Staff Voiced by: Mizuki Nana Akiko is a kind and easy-going thirteen year old girl with a pleasant demeanor. She likes to make others happy and hates seeing others sad or upset. She has an aura of Aether around her and she can make it sparkle when she performs during her concerts. Akiko has bright, expressive eyes. Mori Kazuko (森カズコ Mori Kazuko)/ Cure Zoolingualist (キュアズーリングアリスト Kyua Zūringuarisuto) Intro: "Friend and ally to creatures everywhere! The Animal Loving Cure Zoolingualist!" Attacks: Zoolingualist Summon, Zoolingualist Summon Pack, Animal Assistance Transformation Device and Weapon: Action Cure Compact and Zoolingualist Commune Voiced by: Katō Emiri Kazuko is an often hesitant twelve year old girl who is shy and sensitive, but is considerate and cares about and considers others' emotions and feelings. She prefers to spend her time with animals due to her ability to understand and communicate with them better than people, but can warm up to others with the right approach. Animals are drawn to her just as much as she is drawn to them. She can influence how animals behave and can form connections with them. Kazuko has soft, childlike eyes. Asobine Itazura (遊び音いたずら Asobine Itazura)/ Cure Whimsy (キュアウィムジー Kyua Wimujī) Intro: "The playful trickster! The Cute Prank Loving Kitty Cure Whimsy~nyan!" Attacks: Whimsy Blast, Whimsy Blast Rolling, Whimsy Spell Transformation Device and Weapon: Action Cure Compact and Whimsy Wand Voiced by: Mizusawa Fumie Itazura is a playful and mischievous fourteen year old girl who is talkative and enjoys jokes and pranks. She is eccentric due to coming from an eccentric family. She can transform into a Cheshire cat and is able to use the abilities of one. She can also use magic in her Cure form. Itazura ends her sentences with "~nyan" both in her civilian form and Cure form. Yamashiro Namiko (山城波子 Yamashiro Namiko)/ Cure Wave (キュアウェイブ Kyua Ueibu) Intro: "Cure of the Waves! The Laid-back Cure Wave!" Attacks: Wave Submerge, Wave Submerge Hurricane, Wave Restoration Transformation Device and Weapon: Action Cure Compact and Wave Rod Voiced by: Nakama Yukie Namiko is a laid-back fifteen year old girl who likes going to the beach and play video games. She is also lazy, but is can be motivated if she finds a worthy cause. She has the ability to use the powers of the ocean. Namiko has tired looking eyes. Kimura Soyokaze (木村そよ風 Kimura Soyokaze)/ Cure Aerokinetic (キュアエアローキネティック Kyua Earōkinetikku) Intro: "Cure of the Winds! Mistress of the Wind Element, Cure Aerokinetic!" Attacks: Aerokinetic Typhoon, Aerokinetic Typhoon Eternal, Aerokinetic Wind Transformation Device and Weapon: Action Cure Compact and Aerokinetic Tonfa Voiced by: Kuwashima Hōko Soyokaze is a level-headed sixteen year old girl who prefers to by herself most of the time. She appears to be distant and unapproachable, but is actually warm-hearted and kind. She has the ability to use the powers of the wind. Soyokaze has sharp eyes. Mascots *Chikara (チカラ Chikara)/ Nishimura Chika (西村ちか Nishimura Chika) - The group's mascot. Chikara is a blue-green dog-like fairy who comes from Dareka Common Universe. She is protective and caring of the Cures. She wants them to be strong to defeat the organization Maul Abdul. She has the power to create shields and use magic bursts for her attacks. Chikara also has the power to turn into a human; her human form is called Nishimura Chika. In her mascot form, she only uses her verbal tic of ~chika when she feels a strong emotion. In her human form, she does not use her verbal tic at all. Voiced by: Matsui Naoko (Mascot and human forms). *Powerlets (パワーレッツ Pawārettsu) - Small dog-like fairies who are the younger siblings of Chikara who come from Dareka Common Universe. They gave the Cures powers when they were babies and awakened them when Maul Abdul planned to invade Earth. They are very loyal to their older sister and the Cures. They have the same powers as the Cures, only weaker. The Powerlets also have the power to turn into humans; they are known as the Nishimura Siblings in their human forms. In their mascot forms, they have the verbal tics of ~pa, ~wa, ~ah, ~re, ~to, and ~tsu respectively. In their human forms, they also use they verbal tics when they feels strong emotions. Voiced by: Kudou Mayu (Powerlet and human forms). Villains *Leader of Maul Abdul - WIP *Minions - WIP *Monster - WIP Minor Characters *Eiko's Parents - WIP *Akiko's Parents - WIP *Kazuko's Parents - WIP *Itazura's Parents - WIP *Namiko's Parents - WIP *Soyokaze's Parents - WIP *Leader of Dareka Common Universe - WIP Trivia *This is the first series to have a superheroes/superheroines theme. *This is the first series to have small fairies having human forms. *This is the second series to have the leader not being a pink Cure. *This is the first series to have the leader be a white Cure. *This is the first series to have the main fairy being related to smaller fairies. Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Action! Pretty Cure Super Heroines 6